Mitsuikurai Xeleimiurei
"....Hecc..'' " -'' Mitsuikurai Xeleimiurei. Personality Mitsuikurai is an emotionally inept character, with a general personality about as inconsistent as his ailment. There are more than two, or even three ways about him. Since he is known to act sporadically, it is difficult for him to truly relate to anyone on a personal level, much less exercise sympathetic or empathetic qualities about himself. Externally, many would regard the kitsune as antisocial, unforgiving, extremely abrasive, and lacking congeniality. If anyone asked the kitsune himself to give a brief description of his attitude, he'd go as far as denying all of the above. - Realistically, he is shown to portray each extreme half of the spectrum, and each facet in between. His propensity to act or respond irrationally correlates directly to his circumstance of being partially afflicted, and created from a virus. Perhaps the most common personality he will display is being extremely shy and evasive- not because he lacks confidence, but because he simply does not possess the time or interest for engagement of any sort. Visage Feral Originally, Mitsuikurai was birthed a tiny feral, presumably due to grow to the average size of any fox. As a kit, he was a few sizes smaller than a newly born kitten, which comparatively, is of an extremely meager size. He possessed snow-white fur, a fourth of an inch thick nearly all over his form- which gave him the aesthetic makings of, essentially, a cotton ball. As he grew older, his fur dimmed to a very dull grey, and remained that color. As for his eyes- originally he was born with two bright, golden-yellow eyes, which gradually changed over time. He also sported a single tail at birth. As he grew older, he adopted a darker fur color, and began to periodically sprout new tails every few years or so. His right eye seemed to dim, before eventually transforming into a violet-colored iris, while his left remained golden. Anthro It wasn't until his later years that he attained an anthro form- and due to such, his anthro appearance is, and always has been the same; A lanky, excessively tall kitsune with a fairly sinewy muscular figure- leaving no perceivable areas of fat on him. His facial features are identical, rather narrow snout, a head of violet-lavender hair, just about shoulder-length at its longest point, and atop the oddly colored locks, a pair of two large ears, which tend to pivot and orient themselves appropriately to sound. His normal set of "clothes", which are actually just extensions of his viral peripheral, consist consist of a trench coat, which ends just below the knees, a dusky black with gold trimmings, and a raised collar. Beneath the coat, he wears a simple grey zip up, with golden trimmings of similar to his coat, and jeans that possess the exact same hue as the undershirt. As far as shoes go, he prefers boots, which inadvertently raises his height by an inch or two. The boots are a darker shade of grey, with golden trimmings as well.The kitsune also sports many accessories- some for style, and the others otherwise. A golden collar rests tightly around his neck, with a few gems engraved- violet in hue. He possesses especially hard waist armor, which is meant more-so to protect him from himself. The waist armor has a violet gem engraved as well. The kitsune also possesses a stubby golden lip piercing, and a single golden earpiece. A golden band adorns his upper left arm. History/ Origins- (As it pertains to this world.) Mitsuikurai is an entity that literally arose from nowhere. There is absolutely no place of perceivable origin from the kitsune's memory, and if looked into, by any means, extensive or otherwise, the search would come up fruitless. Having only recently been confirmed to exist, the kitsune performs various gritty tasks, such as working as a hired assassin, among his usual antics- which include siphoning magical and genetic essence from other living things, as demanded by his instincts. Until needed, he remains covert, silent, and hidden from most others. The only notable instance in which the kitsune has concerned himself with the public was when intercepting a convoy, and killing many of its escorts and guards, stealing the money for himself. Currently, his whereabouts remain unknown, and unconfirmed. Affiliations. Mitsuikurai Xeleimiurei affiliates and answers to himself...and Xeleimiurei on occasion. Anyone who attempts to control him through means he does not condone will be met with resistance and difficulties, as he hates being owned, labelled, Conversely, he is highly receptive to bribes, and just might make certain exceptions at the right price. Intellect/Physical Complex Mitsuikurai was naturally born, a genetic failure- as his genes were attacked by an extremely rare virus that seemed to proliferate within his most base chromosomes, causing mutation, and excess formation of a multitude of things, physically, and mentally. Mental/Physical Instability/ Dual thought process. Being born with a virus meant to overtake, and eventually seize control of his faculties and physical form, somehow, Mitsuikurai trumped the parasitic virus' advancements, and rather than dying, formed a symbiotic relationship with the reluctant entity mid-transformation. This resulted in a second, individual mind being created, a second nervous system, an extra layer of tightly compact muscle, and strengthened, and enhanced bones, along with the implicit enhancements. The kitsune also seemed to develop an excess of blood cells, which he's learned to channel through his form appropriately in time of need. Externally, he gained the aptitude to control his exterior at will, which is literally the physical manifestation of the virus- the only part of the virus others can perceive. Because of the improper fusion procedure, both the virus, as well as Mitsu cannot live without the other. The virus refers to itself as Xeleimiurei, hence the additional name to Mitsu's initial title. Xeleimiurei and Mitsuikurai are able to telepathically communicate, having initiated a complex system in which their brains, synchronize intent, nerve impulses, and informational transmissions. Each can think, act, and perceive independently of each other- making for a very confused Mitsuikurai in some instances, in which his thoughts are interrupted, or altered by Xeleimiurei. This is the cause for his bipolar attitude in most cases. Strain Classification. Xeleimiurei is a parasitic virus that occurs naturally in nature- though very rarely. On so rare an occasion in fact, that Mitsuikurai is the only known afflicted individual with this particular strain, and more than likely, the only individual that has and will ever achieve a symbiotic relationship with the virus. (Both Mitsu and Xeleimiurei are from the same world, and are just one of many viruses from said world) Xeleimiurei, as indicative of its name is Strain-X a very powerful and ultimately lethal virus, with only Strains Y, and Z superior to it. More-over, Xeleimiurei's lethal aptitude comes not from it's ability to overtake its host. It's most lethal capabilities lies in its ability to rapidly change- as any virus does, however, more drastically, as well as the ability to sustain itself virtually in any environment. The Strain-X, Xeleimiurei is classified more specifically as a "Void" virus, meaning that it's primary way of survival entails siphoning the literal essence of a person into its core- in Mitsu's case, absorption through his transmogrifying tails, and allowing it's base core to fuse with the genetics of said individual, which ultimately leads to the creation of a new sub-strain, or a new trait that it may then empower Mitsu with. To put it simply....if Mitsuikurai were to possess a crippling weakness to fire, and just happened to absorb an individual with genes more resistant to fire than his own, Xeleimiurei would then create a sub-strain that offers better resistance to flames, which gradually increases overtime. Granted, the time it takes to develop such a weakness occurs over an extensive stretch of time. If he is killed within said stretch, his "re-spawn" would not possess the resistance any longer. However, killing an individual is not the only way Mitsu may obtain a sample of or more of their core essence. Through physical contact, the kitsune or Xeleimiurei would be able to place a core fraction of Xeleimiurei into an individual, unbeknownst to the individual, which would then penetrate their superficial layers until it finds the core, and fusing with it. With this, Xeleimiurei instills an evolutionary inhibitor, preventing the core strain from evolving beyond a certain level- which is the point of creating another nervous system and brain, as it might eventually evolve to find a way to remove the inhibitor, and could potentially surpass Mitsu's own abilities. Through sensory means, when the core fraction has reach its apex evolution stage, Mitsuikurai will revisit the individual, and through harmless means, extricate the new sub-strain from the person. This could be initiated through a hug, or simply a pet. (Do not pet the Kitsune, feral or anthro.) Usually, this does not cause the victim any harm...aside from a fraction of their individuality. Weapons/Skills/Abilities/ Important Accessories. Armor- Trench Coat- This is his most basic layer of arm-- it having been crafted from the proliferated cells of his peripheral. It functions both as a means of modesty and protection, hence the reason for it covering most of his form. It can withstand weak attacks such as meager punches. It's not hardened necessarily-- only on the portions located around his waist, wrist, and neck is it considerably stronger, deterring most blade-based attacks. Void Peripheral- While the fur itself is not armor, beneath his clothing is a layer of denser material tightly woven into his epidermal layer. This material is flexible, allowing for casual movement without slowing own the user. Since this layer is the portion which correlates directly to the aforementioned virus, Mitsu is able to manipulate it at will, so long as he has enough of the stuff on his body. This living apparatus allows him to concentrate the hardness of a specified point to augment the impetus of an attack or to better defend where his clothes will not. Naturally, this leaves other portions of him more susceptible and exposed to damage when he makes use of this. Hand-to-Hand Combat- While he isn't specifically trained in one particular art excessively, he's got an exceptional mental map of what works against someone for a specific situation. The longer he engages them, the more he learns about their movement patterns, naturally. For these weapon-less altercations, he will harden his limbs he intends to punch. Due to his size, the power packed behind his attacks are rather devastating to those not prepared-- He does have the raw power of a 30ft feral packed into his limbs after all. Tails- It is, without a doubt, his greatest weapon and combative attribute. Possessing nine tails in total, the kitsune will almost rely on these exclusively during fights for ranged combat, or anything apropos to a weapon-based battle. The tails are the part of his body he as exclusive and excessive control over, down to the shape of their bones; Making for some pretty intense and exaggerated transformations, though there is a defined limit. Tail-blade-- The main form of these tails once engaged in combat. They are segmented, multi-bladed auxiliary limbs that are capable of flexion, extension and shortening within a relatively quick frame. They are, generally, about as hard as the concentrated, chitin-like portions on the strongest parts of his clothing armor. Max Count: 9 Tail-Hammer --- Not so much a hammer as its namesake implies. He doesn't utilize this often, being that it is highly ineffective against heavily armored foes. The tails intertwine with each other, creating a mass, blunt object capable of deliver a devastating kinetic attack. The clear downside is that it is quite heavy, and requires excessive energy to move about; Not a very optimal mode of attack for lengthy battles of attrition. Max Count: 1 Tail-hands A rather odd transformation of his tails. Basically, it produces furred claws of sorts, rather sharp, though not like blades necessarily. Due to their simplicity, they are also capable of stretching to the same length of his tail-blade variants, though with the additional possibility of being able to grapple opponents with their four-digit grip. Due to their size, however, there can only be two at any given time. Max Count: 2 Tail-gun-- Rather than a gun, it's more of a convoluted slingshot apparatus. With the construction of a compacted, innerworking system, he can emulate the effects of a gun. The ammo? Balls of condensed peripheral mass, of course-- capable of penetrating armor-less skin and doing quite a bit of damage. Highly ineffective against moderately-armored folk, though. Not to mention, it's EXTREMELY wasteful of his peripheral, as it depletes the stock faster than it can regenerate. Max Count: 5 (Varies with available peripheral) Abilities Regeneration- While this isn't much of an impressive feat on its own, the impressive rate at which he does regenerate is directly correlative to the amount of available peripheral he has on him, meaning that he can shrug off bisection nigh-instantaneously at his strongest. As he is worn down, however, his regeneration slows, up until the point where he can be incapacitated or killed quite easily. Since this is used in tandem with his fighting abilities, resource management and regulation are intensely required of him. Strength- Elaborated upon briefly, while in his feral form, he possesses the strength of his usual, though not-so-obvious 30ft feral form, and all the raw power that comes with it. Not much to be said about this, aside from the fact that one likely wouldn't want to try and tank a punch, unless you're absolutely prepared. Ironically, he cannot grab with his actual hands; He has a bit of trouble doing so. Dual Thought Process- While not quite at a level akin to a machine, the kitsune is capable of speedy informational processing, meaning that he is highly adept at puzzling out solutions of even some of the roughest circumstances, provided that he has the wherewithal to see it through. Hyper-awareness- Because of his enhanced senses, he is aware of mostly everything in his vicinity. Technically, this is more of a drawback which can easily be exploited in combat. Prone to sensory overloads.